Diakko Week 2019
by BlackWolf-03
Summary: Diakko Week! Here we go! Day 1: Soulmates/starcrossed lovers Day 2:Rivals/competition Day 3: How/when they fell in love Day 4: Moving in/living together Day 5: Physical affection Day 6: Adulthood Day 7: Free day


**A/N: Welcome to my first try at Diakko week! Hope yall enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary: Soul-marks have been around since anyone can remember. Akko tends not to pay them much mind since everyone's mark is just a blur until they touch their soulmate for the first time. Then the mark becomes visible to everyone, sometimes its a phrase, a word, a picture, but without fail it only makes sense when paired with its matching mark. Akko is shocked to find her mark is suddenly visible at the end of her first day at Luna Nova! Unfortunately, the day was a bit crazy and Akko has no idea who could have possibly revealed her mark...**

* * *

"Yea! Time to for the first day of class!" The brunette witch-in-training shouted jumping up and down. "Can you guys believe it! We actually made it, even after all that craziness with that giant rooster…" Akko paused for a moment, a look of concentration on her face as she tried to remember the creature's name.

"Cockatrice. It was a Cockatrice, not a rooster." Came the perturbed voice of Sucy from across the room.

"That's right! How could I forget! Thanks Su…" Akko was cut off by a pillow to the face that knocked her back onto her bed.

"You can thank me by shutting up. Its too early for you to be jumping around and shouting." Sucy said before rolling over to get out of bed.

"Sucy, don't throw things at Akko, please." Lotte said, voice cracked with sleep. She put on her glasses before looking down at the brunette still grumbling about being hit, "And Akko, she's not wrong, it's a little early to be so loud…"

Akko sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm just so excited!"

Eventually, after a bit more bickering, the Red Team made their way to the cafeteria for breakfast. While she did manage to restrain her volume (somewhat) Akko could not completely hide her excitement. It was only a few minutes into breakfast that her energy attracted the attention of the school's self-proclaimed cool-kid.

"Hey, you're the ones that barged into the ceremony yesterday, right?" A tall red-head spun a chair around and plopped down resting her arms on the back of the chair.

Lotte had the good grace to look embarrassed, Sucy wasn't paying the newcomer any mind, and Akko couldn't be anything but herself, "Yep! That's us!" Akko's chest puffed out.

"Huh, that's cool. Livened up that stupid ceremony. I'm Amanda O'Neil, I'm with the green team." She pointed back with her thumb towards a table a few feet away. The Red Team glanced over to see a large girl with pigtails somehow manage to wave while continuing to eat and a small girl with goggles on that was using a blowtorch and didn't bother looking up.

When Akko glanced back to Amanda the red-head had turned her head and revealed a colored smudge along the right side of her neck, "Woah! Is that your soul-mark?" The red-eyes girl had stood so quickly her chair fell back and several people were looking over with various levels of interest and annoyance.

"Hm? Oh, yea, it is. Why?" Amanda didn't seem too concerned with Akko pointing it out, simply shrugging.

"That's so cool! Mine's on my wrist, kinda a boring place." Akko scrunched up her face focusing back on Amanda's mark, "Its just a blob. Does your soulmate have a blob too?"

Before anyone at the table could answer they all heard someone clear their throat, "All soul-marks appear blurred until we touch our soulmate for the first time." Everyone turned to see a blonde-girl, hands behind her back as if reciting a report, her cool blue eyes betraying some of her annoyance.

"I know that!" Akko shouted; cheeks puffed out in irritation. "I've just never seen a colored mark; I didn't know if it really was just a blob. Soul-marks can come in all different shapes you know!" The brunette, righted her chair and sat with her arms crossed.

"You are not wrong, but also not entirely correct." The blonde continued. "While soul-marks can literally be just about anything: a picture, a phrase, a word, or just a seemingly random shape, marks that have revealed themselves lack the distinct blurry edges that are obvious in the marks of those who have yet to meet their soulmate. The color of a mark is irrelevant in whether or not the mark has revealed itself." Everyone at the table continued to stare as the girl concluded her mini-lecture, "Also, it is very rude to ask about someone's mark or draw attention to it. Please refrain from being so rude in the future."

Akko didn't get a chance to express her irritation at being lectured outside of class, Amanda stood up, drawing the blonde's attention, "Chill out Cavendish, its my mark and it doesn't bother me that she asked. Its on the side of my neck for Jennifer's sake, its hard to miss!"

"Be that as it may, it is social etiquette, not your own personal preference, I was concerned about as we are in the middle of the school's cafeteria." Came Cavendish's quiet but cold reply.

Amanda slammed her hand down on the table, "Alight listen, you ridiculous snob…" She didn't get to finish before she was interrupted.

"How dare you talk to Diana that way!" Another red-headed sneered.

"Do you even know who you are talking to? You're lucky she decided to educate you since you are all obviously lacking." A black-haired girl mocked.

Now both Akko and Amanda were standing, fists clenched and Lotte was worried an actual fight might break out. Thankfully, Diana appeared to be more level headed than either of the girls in front of her as well as her own companions, "Hannah, Barbara, that's enough. I've said what I wanted to express. The advice is theirs to take or not. Let's go or we will be late on the first day of class." With a flick of her hair, she was gone, her friends trailing behind her.

Akko and Amanda both took their seats again, crossing their arms in a way that was comically similar, "Who was that girl anyway?" Akko grumbled.

"That was Diana Cavendish. She is the heir to the Cavendish family, one of the oldest witch families in existence. They say she is a prodigy, the most brilliant witch to come to Luna Nova in a hundred years!" Lotte replied, she clearly respected the blonde-witch.

"Tch." Amanda scoffed. "I know who she is too. I've seen her a couple times when we were kids growing up and she hasn't changed at all. She's more like Cavenbi—"

"Amanda." One of her teammates had walked over, the bigger girl that was habitually eating, and interrupted her. No one could tell if it was on purpose, "We have to head to class."

The red-head sighed, before getting up, "Ok, Jasna, let's go. Oh, I didn't catch your name." Amanda turned before walking away, her gaze landing curiously on Akko.

Akko's pout immediately disappeared, "I'm Atsuko Kagari! But you can call me Akko! And I'm going to be the best witch ever, just like Shiney Chariot. These are my roommates, Lotte and Sucy." Lotte gave a weak smile and Sucy barely glanced at the other trio.

Amanda blinked, a little shocked at Akko's rapid change in mood. But she quickly recovered and gave Akko an amused look, "Shiney Chariot huh?"

Sucy finally spoke as she stood from the table, "Please don't ask, we don't have hours for her to babble on about that right now…"

Amanda shrugged before pointing back at her teammates, "This is Jasminka and Constanze. You guys are alright, we should hang out later." Akko nodded rapidly, excited to make more friends.

The groups finally parted to head to class and it was no surprise that the Red Team ended up being late to class. That was the first in many unfortunate events for them throughout the day, but most of the mishaps centered around Akko.

Akko was called on in History of Magic and couldn't answer a single question, no one seemed to care that she hadn't been raised in a witch family and was at a disadvantage with even basic historical knowledge. In Magic Linguistics Professor Finnelan was quick to make it clear she believed Diana to be the best Luna Nova had every seen. She was also quick to chastise Akko for every minor mistake the rambunctious witch made. In Magic Pharmaceutics Akko blew up her team's cauldron in a record breaking fifteen minutes into class, earning her detention.

Lunch not a pleasant affair either, as Diana made another appearance while Akko was explained to Amanda and the Green Team that she wanted to be like Shiney Chariot. Diana never raised her voice, but made it quite clear her opinion, as well as the magic community as a whole, was very low. Advising that Akko keep her aspirations and admiration to herself if she wished to avoid being mocked. Which, coincidentally, is exactly what Hannah and Barbara proceeded to do as soon as Diana left.

Akko was left seething, but she did feel better when Amanda told her just to ignore Diana. Apparently, she'd known the heiress for a while and said Diana was just a 'people-pleasing-robot', "She just does what everyone thinks she should, all she cares about is her image, don't worry about her." Lotte tried to protest a little, saying that's not what she had heard but she stopped talking when it was clear Amanda didn't really care.

Afternoon classes did not go any better. It was simply one disaster after another, topped only by Akko discovering that she was unable to fly at all for reasons even the Professor didn't know. Akko dragged her feet on the way back to the Red Team dorm, this last disappointment finally affecting her usually bubbly energy.

When they made it she simply flopped face first on her bed, hoping to just disappear. Her glum thoughts were interrupted, "Akko, hurry and change." When she looked up she saw both Sucy and Lotte already in their dress uniforms.

Akko groaned as she rolled over, "I thought those were just for special events and ceremonies?"

"We have to go take a stupid class picture." Came Sucy's reply as she opened the door. "They announced it at breakfast."

Akko perked up at the thought of a class picture, "That'll be fun! We'll be able to meet everyone in our year!"

"Akko hurry, we are going to be late again." Lotte urged as Sucy meandered down the hall.

"Go head, I'll be right behind you guys!" Lotte looked unsure but finally nodded, closing the door.

As it happened, Akko was not right behind them. She couldn't find her hat and ended up running down the hall in a flustered mess trying to figure out where the picture was being taken, not wanting to be left out.

She found them on the broom practice field. With a sigh of relief, Akko began walking down the hill towards her classmates that were already standing ready for the picture. It was at that moment, she tripped. In a ball of flailing limbs and screamed she tumbled down the hill and into the back row of her classmates. It was like a giant domino effect and everyone ended up in a pile on top of each other.

An hour later found Akko, Lotte and Sucy back in their room with Akko whining about her second detention on only her first day. "Maybe you shouldn't have caused such a scene." Sucy said in a dull voice as she sat brewing something.

Akko scrunched her face and scooted a little further from Sucy's work table, "It was an accident. I tripped, that's not my fault!"

"It's ok Akko, we know. And no one was hurt badly, just a few bruises." Lotte said as she rubbed her own sore shoulder.

Sighing, Akko was about to raise the ice pack to her own bruised eye when she froze before screaming and dropped the ice pack. Sucy growled in response as she miss poured an ingredient when she jumped, "Seriously, can you not be calm for just a few minutes." Lotte slowly removed her hands from her ears, peering down at her roommate to see what had caused such a reaction. Only to have Akko's hand shoved in her face.

"Look! My soul-mark! It's not blurry anymore, I have no idea when that happened." Akko could only stare in shock.

"You probably accidently touched your soulmate in the giant dog pile you made when you tripped," Sucy offered with disinterest as she began to restart her experiment.

"Aw man! How am I supposed to figure out who it is then? That means it could be anyone in our class. Should I just go around asked?" Akko contemplated.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Akko. Remember Diana told you it was rude to just ask people about their marks, and she is right…I'm sure you'll figure it out." Lotte tried to comfort her quickly deflating roommate.

Akko nodded, simply staring at the words that had appeared on top of her right wrist, "A Heart Your." She mumbled to herself, "That doesn't even make any sense…"

Lotte smiled in encouragement before reaching to turn off the light, "I'm sure it'll make sense when you find your soulmate and match it to their mark." Akko could only nod and lay down, trying to sleep while her mind continued to whirl wondering who at Luna Nova could be her soulmate.

In another dorm, another girl sat on her bed, her only light a small lamp. Her roommates had already gone to bed and she didn't want to disturb them or for them to find out her mark had appeared.

"Believing Is Magic." She mumbled the words written on the inside of her left wrist, pursing her lips in irritation. She had no idea who all had actually touched her in the chaos that Atsuko had created when she fell into everyone trying to take a class photo. Obviously, it was someone in her class but that was still fifty possibilities.

Diana shook her head before snuffing out the light and laying down. She decided it didn't matter. She had not come to Luna Nova to find a soulmate, she wasn't even sure she wanted a soulmate, that hadn't changed. She would simply ignore the mark. The phrase was absurd anyway, that's not how magic worked.

Both girls fell into a fitful sleep, wondering what the words on their wrists meant. Both frustrated that they had somehow found their soulmate but still had no idea who each other were.


End file.
